Legend of Stygr (Series)/The Races of Etherius
The Races of Etherius featured in Legend of Stygr series are based and inspired from several RPG games and fantasy trope in general. There are three main types of races; Men (The Human), Alfs (The Elves), and the Beast Races. each of them are divided into several sub-races which distinctly different from each others. List of Etherius' Subraces Races of Men 'Reman' *Passive Ability: Great Merchant (+25% better prices when selling stuff) *Action Ability: Lightning Warfare (Damage Buffs for 60 seconds when and after sprinting) Also known as the Imperial. Native to the South Antheros (which also called Imperial Province). The Cosmopolitan and Wealthiest people on the Etherius. The Reman build their empire from the small Island city state to the continent-spaning Imperium. During Fifth Centuria, The Reman once again become a military and economical might of Antheros. Their people, political systems and cultures are based on Roman Empire as well as 16th Century Italy. 'Norman' *Passive Ability: Magic Resistance (25% Less Damage from Magic spell) *Action Ability: Aether Vacuum (Absorbs enemy Magna and replenish it as their own for 60 seconds) Native to Draidan. The first human who invent and developed Magic. While most of their people assimilated with the Empire and form countries such as Cyr and Altonia who swear felty to the Remanican Empire, some still follow their ancestral way which stay in the north. The Cyr and Altonian Norman are based on Medieval English and French whil the Draidan are based on Ancient Celts/Scottish. 'Waringen' *Passive Ability: Northborn (50% Cold Hazard/Frost-Based spell resistance) *Action Ability: Battle Cry (Demoralize enemy from attaking for 60 seconds) Native to Anfheimia. A Strong warrior culture from the North and rumored to be originally came from now-frozen Stygria. Once rule over the Northern and Central Antheros before the Empire came and conquer some of their land. While the Waringen of Anfheimia hate the Empire, the nation of Svebia instead assimilated and welcome the Empire with open arms. The Anfheimian Waringen obviously based on Germanic Peoples, both Scandinavian (Vikings) and Ancient German Tribes while the Svebian one is based on Medieval German States, Prussia, and Austria. 'Dwarven' *Passive Ability: Fine Smith (Can make 20% better quality equipments) *Action Ability: Drone Support (Conjures 2 Battle Automatons for 60 seconds) Native to Namtukseh. Despite their name, they are not dwarfs at all. A hybrid of Men and Elf. Once a great civilization that conquer most of Alferna Continent in the name of their ancient Moon god but now they happily embrace the Parahad religions. Known for their enormous date export and hanging garden technique which makes them thrive in the desert-dominated Parahad. They are also known to be the only race who can make a fully functional automatons/robots. Their real-life inspiration is based on Ancient Egyptian and Mesopotamian. 'Magadan' *Passive Ability: Desert Endurance (40% Resistance to Poison/Venom based damage and Stamina didn't depleted quickly in desert/tropical area) *Action Ability: Desert Fury (Regenerates Stamina faster while dealing 20% more damage with dual wield weapons for 60 seconds) Native to Parahad. The only human that born and raised on the unforgiving harsh desert of Parahad. They were known for their endurance and strenght in combat and prove to be the formidable warrior that even bested some of the Reman, Norman and Waringen elite soldiers combined. The Magadan also known to be a great artists and skilled seafarer who ruled the western Mesodia sea. Based on North African/Berber Muslims 'Akashira' *Passive Ability: Last Stand (Buffing the Damage from the weapon when the health is low) *Action Ability: Shogun's Wisedom (Slows the time around for 60 second) Native to Asakata. Another warrior cultures but emphasized on Code of Honor and Respect. Famously known for their warrior and blades (katana, daikatana, tanto etc.) which make a great mercenary/auxillary forces for the Reman Imperial Forces. Before the Empire came and opening their trade, Akashira known to be a xenophobic race who distrust anything beside their own. Currently hostile to Wongfei due the current border dispute which predictably led to full-scale war. Based on Heian and Sengoku-Era Japan. 'Wongfei' *Passive Ability: Scholarship's Mind (Skills are 20% learned faster) *Action Ability: Heavenly Meditation (Restores Health, Magna and Stamina completely and fortify it for 60 seconds) Native to Saimo. A nations that composed by several smaller kingdoms that live in trade and knowledge. Known for their eccentric yet useful inventions in both technology and magic which influence the development in Antheros. Also it's the place where a martial arts combat born and where the gunpowder is first time invented. Currently hostile with Akashira because they claimed southern Kami mountain to be their territory. Based on Imperial and Ming-Dynasty China. 'Matari' *Passive Ability: Spice Islander (Can see clearly on the water and 80% resistance to most diseases) *Action Ability: Deep Sea Hunter (Can fight on the water for 80 seconds) Native to Wujati. A Seafarer Islander nation that known for their spices exports. People that basically live from sea and tropical island resources and immune to almost any tropical diseases. Known for their reptile breeding and various high-quality sea fish exports. Matari also are one of the most superstitious people after the Akashira. Based on Majapahit-Era Javanese and Balinse of Indonesia. Races of Alfs 'Alfheim (High Elves)' *Passive Ability: Child of Magnadall (Have 20% more Magna reserve) *Action Ability: Blessing of High Pantheon (Regenerate Magna Reserve 200% faster for 60 seconds) The High Elves. Native to the Alfellenica . The most civilized and advanced Elves of all. Master in Magic and Metaphysical science. The Alfheim do have a high self-esteem and sometimes lead into thinking that they are arrogant by other races. They still have prejudice toward humans but their racial superior ideology have been lowered down as the former ruler body of the Alfellenica have been totaly purge and the pro-human elven government initiate the "redoctriniation". However, they still hates the Alfneim or Dark Elves -their sibling race- because of their heresy. 'Alfneim (Dark Elves)' *Passive Ability: Baptism in Fire (50% Flame-Based hazards/spell resistance) *Action Ability: Dark Pact (Create a flame force field that shield the user that can deflect any kinds of attack and burns targets instantly when they get close for 60 seconds) The Dark Elves. Native to the Merawdayn. An offspring of Alfheim that expelled from Alfellenica because their worshiping toward the Dark Divines (which turn their skin color into dark, hence the name) instead of High Pantheon like High Elves does and the authority brands the Alfneim as heretics. And thus the Alfneim and Alfheim are in constant hate to each other and swear to kill each other to the last of Alfs if necessary. 'Alfrim (Snow Elves)' *Passive Ability: Firstborn (Magicka Regeneration increased by 20%) *Action Ability: Snow Hunter (Doubles a damage from a bow for 60 seconds) The Northern/Snow Elves. Native to Alfenrim. Unlike the two other elves, the Alfrim were intersted in human cultures and way of lives, especially the Warigens of Anfheimia. Their culture also influenced by the Orcs which invaded them long ago. Their Pantheon are similar to those of the High Elves but they are considered to be more Orthodox. They are considered to be the direct descendants of the ancestor of all elves. 'Alforsmer (Orcs)' *Passive Ability: Bloodlust (Every time after killing a target, stamina replenish rate increased at 5%) *Action Ability: Berserker Rage (Take half damage and double the attack damage for 60 seconds) Also known as the Orcs. The only Elf races that still living in semi-tribal warrior culture. They were known to use horse mounts and live in the steppes, plains and grasslands of the Central Wulani. Known to be stereotypically brutal and savages, they actually having complicated system of honor and warrior code. Nowadays, the orcs also taken way of lives as the rest of "civilzed" race such as becoming a simple farmer or even serve as the military officer in the Remanican Legion. 'Alfogol (Goblinkin)' *Passive Ability: Star Follower (Find destinations and loot locations easier) *Action Ability: Night Vision (Can see clearly at night/dark places for 60 seconds) Also known as the Goblinkins. The most primitve-looking race that stlll live in Tribal culture on a savannah of Riekstan. Shorter than most of the Alfes. Often looked down as uneducated and uncivilized savages by the other races while they actually know the secret of Astrology more than other. They have their own monotheistic religion where they worship an invisible yet powerful god named Moullah. Beast Races 'Rigad' *Passive Ability: Sharp Claw (Can scratch an enemy with bare hand which deals 60% more damage) *Action Ability: Jungle Hunter (Can throw spear 50 meter longer and double the damage for 60 seconds) The cat people of Anjani. Known as the trader race in other parts of Etheria, this race are also famous for their muscular body and skilled spear-throws. Based on Khajiits from the Elder Scrolls series, but without the weird four-legged offsprings variant. Their cultures are based on the Minangkabau culture of Indonesia. Has a strong trading relationship with the Akashirans. 'Mako' *Passive Ability: Raised Hunter (20% accuracy while using bow) *Action Ability: Charming Eyes (calm enemy nearby for 60 seconds) The Human(Akashiran)-Rigad Hybrid. They have face and head of human yet ears and tails of Rigad. They retained some of the Rigads sharp senses, making them effective bow hunters and trappers. Was persecuted by the Wongfei and some of the Akashirans, the first because of their affiliation with the Akashirans, while the latter because of their 'blood impurities' by some of the Akashiran royal families. The Makos were known as travelers and mercenaries, but in Asakata, they worked as servants for the royal families. Currently known to interact with the Nintsunes on friendly terms. 'Khaedal' *Passive Ability: Thick Skin (100% Disease Resistance) *Action Ability: Coldblood (Recover health ten times faster for 60 seconds) Lizard people of Wujati. Known for their resilience towards diseases and the ability to naturally regenerate quickly than other races, as well as applying stealth and guerilla tactics during combat. Once known as Slave Race of the Mataris, but now living the same standards as the Matari people. Even so, they're still viewed as criminals by some of the Mataris, especially the conservative ones. 'Kappa' *Passive Ability: Carapace Shell (80% Damage Resistance) *Action Ability: Underwater Engineering (Can create items four times faster for 60 seconds) Aquatic people live in semi-submerged settlements on the rivers of Asakata. They are famous for their natural engineering skills, as well as their trademark turtle-shells on their backs. Often hired by Akashiran military and civil workers as builders and engineers. 'Tengu' *Passive Ability: Mountain Assassin (Clear vision, even from a distance and high places) *Action Ability: Speedster (Sprints four times faster) Avian folks that lives at an area between the Northwest Saimo and Eastern Asakata. They are known for their speed and agility, as well as born assassins due of their strategy on taking down their enemies. Most of the Tengus main occupation are Ninjas, while the rest of them takes a more docile or simple job, such as a politician or even a farmer. 'Kitsune' *Passive Ability: Lightfoot (Completely silent while sneaking) *Action Ability: Divine Wind (Summon a wind forcefield that deals damage for 60 seconds) A race of Fox people that lives in Asataka for thousands of years before the human arrived there. Viewed as both wise and highly intelligent beings, as well as quick-witted opponents during combat that could utilize the nature's elements. Their main occupations are mostly as scholars, scribes, and warriors specializing in a combination of Naginata-style combat and eastern magic. Their cultures are combination of Medieval Korea and Feudal Japan. 'Nintsune' *Passive Ability: Messenger of God (Illusion spells cost 20% less) *Action Ability: One with Nature (Summons an animal spirit that will aid you for 60 seconds) Human(Akashira)-Kitsune Hybrid. Their appearance are similar to Makos, having mostly a human body while their ears and tails are that of the Kitsune. Known for their affinity in illusions and deceptive spells, as well as the ability to summon spiritual help. But unlike the Makos, Nintsunes have a much rarer chance to be sired, and are revered as the holy messengers of the gods by the people of the Orients. Even so, both hybrid races are always supportive towards each other despite of their status difference, unlike the Wongfeis and Akashirans.